


No man is an island; one star among many is what makes a constellation glow.

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Kirk is sprawled on their bed,staring at the ceiling, at nothing.I wish I could save them all.His voice is small, brittle.It’s a voice rarely heardoutside these rooms.He even looks smaller,diminished somehow.Spock breathes deepbefore answering.I know you do,ashayam.***After a difficult day, Kirk needs reassurance. Spock is there for him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Kudos: 15





	No man is an island; one star among many is what makes a constellation glow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



> panacea: a solution or remedy for all difficulties or diseases.

_I don’t know what to do on days like this._

Kirk is sprawled on their bed,  
staring at the ceiling, at nothing.  
 _I wish I could save them all._  
His voice is small, brittle.  
It’s a voice rarely heard  
outside these rooms.  
He even looks smaller,  
diminished somehow.

Spock breathes deep  
before answering.  
 _I know you do,_ ashayam.

_Why do I have to be so–_  
he pounds his fist  
on the bed, unable to put voice  
to his frustrations.  
 _Every single time, Spock. Every–_  
Spock puts a hand on his arm and  
the anger slips away, but the questions  
remain. _Why?_

Spock is all seriousness.  
 _Because you desperately want to believe_  
 _in the myth of the panacea,_  
 _the magical solution,_  
 _the universal remedy._  
 _And you want to be the one_  
 _to deliver it, because you_  
 _are a good man who cannot stand_  
 _to see another being suffer._  
 _It is one of your best qualities,_  
 _the drive to protect the entire_  
 _universe._

_I don’t–_  
Kirk tries to protest,  
but Spock puts up a hand  
to stop him.

_When people are sick,_   
_you cannot always make it better._   
_When there is a war,_   
_you cannot always stop it._   
_When a planet is dying,_   
_you cannot always save the inhabitants._

With every pronouncement  
Kirk shrinks  
into himself  
a little more.  
He closes his eyes.

In a quiet voice,  
Spock says,  
 _Look at me,_  
ashayam.

In Spock’s eyes,  
in his touch,  
Kirk finds all the reassurance  
he needs. The words, they’re just  
extra

_Every day you make the universe better,_   
_Jim. Brighter. You are full of hope,_   
_you yearn for adventure_   
_and knowledge_   
_and truth._   
_You change the lives_   
_of everyone you meet;_   
_I see it in the crew,_   
_and most especially_   
_in me._   
_With you I am more_   
_than who I was_   
_alone._

_Spock…_

_I know,_ ashayam, Spock says,  
laying next to Kirk  
and pulling him close.  
 _Just sleep._  
 _We can work on changing_  
 _the universe_  
 _again tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 14
> 
> prompts: kirk x spock and panacea
> 
> I _love_ this prompt, Sam!! It's a bit angsty, but lovely too...at least that's what I think. ;)


End file.
